Burning love
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: Sirius loves James more then anything in the world. And he'll do anything to have him, even turn to the dark side.
1. Prologue

**_Burning love_**

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing

Warning: Character death. For what is a story if no one dies? And slash of course. Don't like don't read.

A/N. Sorry for all grammar mistakes. English isn't my native languages. And I haven't had English the last semester. So my English might be a little rusty. Big apologies for that.

I don't like my title, I used fifteen minutes writing lots of random ideas... Who all sucked. So if you have any idea of something better, then please tell.

_**~ Prologue ~**_

Everything was burning. The flames danced under the burning sky, laughing a cracking laugh. Everything was burning, the buildings, the trees, the flowers, and the sky. Nothing could run from it. Because it was everywhere, at every spot that could burn on this earth, it was there. That heating, melting, cruel, laughing flames. Who danced under the burning sky. And the sky was burning. It had the colour of blood, like if it was bleeding, or maybe crying for all the lost souls that had passed away on this day. Now and then a lightning would flare the sky, hitting the earth with a massive explosion. And the flames laughed and danced all around it. Cracking like maniacs. Finally free. FINALY FREE! Finally free to roam the earth, and to burn it to ashes. To ashes. Like the creatures that had summoned them had command. And how they enjoyed that command.

The entire day one could hear people screaming, running away from the flames. But there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. And their screams filled the sky, feeding the flames. But now it had finally subsided, there were no one left to scream. Only burning bodies that had turned to ashes hours ago. In the beginning this poor poor dead bodies had tried to extinguish the flames. But there were no use. Because these were no ordinary flames. These were the flames of hell. Created by creatures that wanted nothing more than to see this wrecked world to burn. And they had succeeded, but not without sacrifice.

...

In a little park a bit away from the burning buildings, there was a spot still untouched by the flames. It was a circle, maybe fifteen meter in diameter, and shrinking rapidly. There you could still find some patches of green grass. But soon, very soon these green straws would also burn to ashes. The flames had ignored this spot for a while, but no longer. There was no one keeping them at bay any more. A big creature lay there at the edges of the circle. It was all dead, and it had been that for a while. It had a dark dark green colour, and two arms with massive claws as hands. It had already gutted a man today, and its blood had already dried on its claws. The head was rather massive as well, and ugly as hell. With eyes that had glowed with evil and madness. The creature`s mouth was full with big and sharp teeth, and could eat a man in less than a second. It also had a tail, which the flames had already started to dance on. They laughed in joy. The reason the creature lay dead on the ground, was a big hole in it`s stomach. Like something had blown up inside of it. Green goo still flew from its stomach, making a horrible smell where it touched the ground. But no one really noticed. Because… Well… Who was left complaining?

Beside the creature a beautiful woman lay. Dead to the world like the creature. Her blue eyes looked up at the world with emptiness. She could no longer see anything. Her head had cracked open, like if someone had smashed something hard on it. The blood ran down like a tiny current down her face. But she didn't care, why would she?

And the flames grew closer. Soon the girl and the creature were burning with dancing flames. And the smell of fried meat was once again filling the sky.

In the middle of the circle, as far as anyone could get from the flames, two bodies lay. Their arms twined together. They were huddled together, trying to get away from the flames. But wait. They were still breathing, short gasps came from their mouth. Trying to breathe air, but the only thing their lungs got filled with, was smoke, and smell of burned flesh.

A small sob escaped from one of the figures. It was a young man, maybe in his late twenties. He had black long hair and was rather pale, but in a pretty way. His eyes were ones grey, but now they were bloodshot from crying so much. He was a rather beautiful man. And wit and intelligence that fit with it. But even though he had long black hair and eyes that was envied by females, he would never be taken as a woman. You could easily see that he was a man, but he was a beautiful one, and one could see that he came from noble blood.

The black haired man tightened his grip around the body he was holding and muttered again and again. "I'm sorry." Because it had been all his fault. If he hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened. They would all be alive, and the world wouldn't be burning right now. "I`m sorry, Jamie." He muttered again. "I'm sorry."

This Jamie person only snored in reply. "It`s not me you should say sorry to." Jamie tightened his grip around his friend, but rather weakly. He had been badly hurt in the fight. Not to mentioned eaten, and then survived by blowing up the creature`s stomach. The gashes on his chest still oozed with blood, he had already lost so much. 'I won't live much longer.' He thought silently to himself. He could already feel his strength disappear. Jamie had tousled dark hair that always stood up, no matter what his wife did. He felt his heart tighten of the thought of her. 'Oh Lily… I'm sorry… I should have protected you…' His eyes flickered to the side. He wondered where is son was. 'I hope he is safe…' His eyes flickered a little, before they went shut. His body fell a little towards his friend.

"James? Jamie?" He heard someone muttered. 'Yes,' he thought, 'that's my name.' But he didn't open his eyes. James was too tired for that, so very tired. "James!" He heard someone call his name again. Suddenly the world started to shake, and he shut his eyes up. "Stop it, Sirius!" He almost growled, his friend had been shaking him, but he didn't have the strength to push Sirius away. Sirius looked relived. "I'm-I'm sorry, I thought for a second I-Id lost you…" He bit his lip. He knew it didn't really matter if James died now or later. The flames was coming rapidly towards them, he could already feel the heat from the flames at his back. But Sirius couldn't lose him, not yet. Not after everything they`d gone through. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to James' temple, kissing it lightly.

James only sighted in return. "It's alright," he muttered. His voice already fading away, but he didn't close his eyes this time. Sirius tightened his grip around him. 'Stay with me, Jamie… just a little more,' he begged inside of him. If they were to die here, he would do it in James` arms, the only place he`d ever felt safe. He looked into his friend's hazel eyes, and was again struck by how beautiful he was. So handsome, and just soooo... Perfect. Sirius smiled softly, he leaned down again, and brushed his lips towards the tousled hair man`s. "I love you," he murmured. He got a soft sight in return, and felt James kiss him lightly back. "I love you too, Pads."

Sirius got a warm feeling inside, ignoring the bangs in his chest, telling him that it wasn't real. James had never loved him more than friend, a brother. But he didn't care. All he ever wanted was James. He needed him like air. And he was happy to be here in his arms, even if they were about to die. He couldn't think of a better way to go. Except of being really really old, and holding James` hand, while he slowly faded away.

Suddenly James became limp in his arms, and Sirius felt his heart race in panic again. He started to shake his friend, but he didn't open his eyes again. Sirius felt horror shiver through him. He couldn't be gone, not now! "James!" He yelled in panic. "Don't leave me!" He would have cried if his tears hadn't dried away a while back. But James didn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything anymore. His hazel eyes just stared up at Sirius with an emptiness that frightened him. James always had some emotions in his eyes. He was always unable to hide his feelings. Sirius cried in sorrow this time. "James… Oh James." He sobbed, and tightened his arms around the body. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I love you. I love you! I love you! I love you!" He continued sobbing.

...

The flames danced closer to the two bodies. None of them was noticing them. One was blind to the world, and the second blind by sorrow. Soon the flames were upon them. Quickly the fire devoured the two figures. A long cry came from the one of the figures. One mixed with pain and sorrow. The flames only laughed and continue dancing, happy to have some new dance partners. The volume of the cry fell after a little while. And everything became quiet again, other than the laughing cracks from the flames. The two bodies became ashes after a while, destroying all evidence that they were ever there.


	2. A bad beer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Non of the other chapters will be as angsty as the first one, since I'm not good at that. Sorry if my humor is bad. I have no sense of humor whatsoever, and it might get a bit lame for some of you.**

**Sorry for all grammar mistakes. I still don't have English this semester. **

**Still need help to find a better title for my story, and I'd appreciate if someone could find a better one. **

_**Chapter 1**_

**A bad beer**

Sirius Black was in a rather foul mood. He didn't want to be here today. It was all noisy and crowded, and the entire room smelled of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes. The beer was overpriced and tasted awful. He took another sip, and scrunched his nose. He pulled a face and lay the glass down on the bar counter with a loud "Clunk".

The bar was called _The three drunk tigers_, and was an infamous place if you wanted to hide in the crowd. Many people exchanged illegal goods, money and valuable information here. Mostly it was just rich Purebloods who wanted to buy some mysterious muggle artifact. Like the mysterious wonder that are called a lamp or a coffee machine. If they`d actually bothered to go to a muggle store, they could have gotten the same items for a cheaper prize. But being a Pureblood and therefore "much better then everyone", needed to go through the black market to find them.

Sirius just snored. 'Idiots, they are all just bloody idiots.' He took another sip of his beer, and made another grimace. The system was rather stupid, but it worked well. The buyer would say whatever they were after, and the supplier would find it as fast as possible. In a good shape and good quality as well. They even put in some magic spells or modifications if the buyer paid extra. Like a flying lamp or toaster that puked flames. Sirius actually knew about someone who had ordered a flying toaster that puked flames… Didn't take long before his house burned down. Sirius sniggered slightly from the memory. Sirius himself had gotten a flying motorcycle a couple of years back in a good deal. And how he loved that flying monster. He dreamed for the day he could take James out for a try on his bike. Sirius smiled softly to himself and took another sip of the beer. 'Errh… This really does taste awful.' He stuck his tongue out to it, like if that would make the beer taste any better. He took another sip. 'Nope… It didn't work.'

"What in Merlin`s name are you doing, Black? Finally lost the rest of your brain?" He heard someone sneer at him from the side. He turned around and glared at the person beside him. "Shut your mouth, Snivellus," Sirius growled back, "It's not like anyone can think in this noisy place anyway." He waved absently with his hand to the crowd behind him. The Snivelly git narrowed his eyes, but nodded slightly. "Suppose you are right," he grumbled and took up his glass of water. No way he`d ever try alcohol coming from a dirty place like this. Snape shook his head.

Sirius turned around and looked out in the room again. He searched it with his eyes, but couldn't find the person they were after. He pursed his lips and sighed loudly. 'This is soooo boring,' he thought to himself. The reason he and Snape was out here in the first place, was because they were sent on a mission. They were just going to find a bloke, kidnap him, and send him back to the base for "questioning", which usually meant torture. Sirius yawned loudly. 'Why the hell did I have to go on this stupid mission?' He glared down in his beer. 'There are lots of more important things I could be doing… Like… Ehm… Like…' Sirius frowned to himself, he couldn't come up with anything. He narrowed his gaze. 'Like… Stealing candy from kids!' He grinned slightly to himself, but stopped when Snape was looking at him weirdly. Sirius huffed and looked away.

Sirius looked out in the air and started to think. He missed the good old days when he and the Marauders ran amok in Hogwarts. He missed the years when all they did was prank people. And most of all he missed James. They`d had so much fun over the years. One time they`d even found a genie`s lamp. And with help of them caused lots of havoc in Hogwarts. Sirius chuckled. One time they`d wished Snivellus had a tattoo that said: "I like wearing woman underwear" on his buttocks. And then pulled his trousers down in the great hall. Sirius barked with laughter, and looked down at Snape. ' I wonder if he still has it.' He grinned slightly, not caring that people looked at him funny. Snape sneered in reply, not liking the look Black was giving him.

Sirius ignored him and took another swag of his beer, and made a grimace again. He shook his head. ' Awful, awful thing this is.' He looked out in the air again and lost his smile gradually. He sighed. 'When did it go so wrong between us, Prongs?" He bit his lip. Sirius knew well that it was him who had fucked everything up between them. The entire thing was his fault really. If he hadn't been so stupid, then he could still be at James` side. And there was nothing else he would ever want. But like every other Purebloods, he would never admit he was wrong or ever did anything wrong. But that didn't stop the nagging feeling in his chest. It wasn't guilt or anything, he didn't regret what he did that day. 'I shouldn't… I shouldn't have rushed it.' He nodded slightly to himself. 'Then James would have been all mine.' He took up is glass. 'Cheers, Prongs.' Sirius gulped down the entire glass at ones, and burped slightly. He made a grimace. 'Yuk, that's really disgusting.' He started to gag a little.

…..

Another half an hour went, and Sirius had gotten really impatient. "When is this guy coming?" He asked Snape, rather annoyed. Snape only sighed, it had been the second time in five minute that Black had asked him that question. "I don't know," he answered, again. Sirius pursed his lips, worthy of McGonagall. "Do we even know who we are gonna meet? What if he is already here, and has passed us six times already?!" Snape rolled his eyes. "We are going to meet him in the back, the owner is already one of us." By that he meant one of The Dark Lord`s, a Death Eater. Because Sirius had joined the dark lords ranks. It had happened a couple of years ago. James or any of the Marauders wanted nothing to do with him, not after… Anyway, Sirius couldn't just stand there and let his friends ignore him, abandon him. Screw them! He had thought back then, and he still did. Let them pay for betraying him. So he had joined the dark lord. Who had promised he could do with them as he pleased when the war was over. First he was going to gut Lily Evans, for ever dare to even look at HIS James. He smirked slightly from the thought. How he yearned for the day when they were all going to pay tor betraying him.

Sirius train of thoughts ended when the bartender came over and whispered something into Snape`s ear. Snape nodded once and stood up. He looked down at Sirius. "He is here." Snape turned around and started to walk towards a door. Sirius jumped up eagerly, and started to scurry after him. Finally something was happening! Waiting wasn't something the Black liked very much.

The two black haired men went through the door, coming into a bit bigger room. This room was often used when someone didn't want to be heard. The room was filled with ruins on the wall, doing that no one could hear what that was said on the outside. In one of the corner a man was kneeling on the floor. His hands were bound behind his back, where a tall man stood, holding him down and pointing a wand under the kneeling man`s chin. The man had brown messy hair, saying that someone had very harshly thrown him into a wall earlier. A little stream of blood came down his temple. He was breathing rather harshly as well.

Sirius cocked his head. He looked familiar somehow. 'Maybe I've seen him before?' Snape stood motionless in front of him, and Sirius frowned slightly. 'What now?'

…

Severus swore to himself inwardly. 'Shit, this is not good.' The man in front of them were no other then Frank Longbottom. He had been gathering information for the Order of the Phoenix last couple of months. And it seems like someone had ratted him out. If Severus had known that if was Longbottom they had come to collect, he would have told Dumbeldore. He bit his lip. He had to do something, but he couldn't. He couldn't arouse suspicion. Black would have done anything to get rid of him. He hated his guts, and Severus had no warmer feelings for the former Gryffindor.

"Ah!" He heard someone proclaim behind him. "I know you! You are Frank Longbottom!" He could almost hear the foolish man grin behind him. "How`s it hanging Frankie? Or kneeling?" The man behind him started to bark with laughter. Severus ignored him.

Longbottom looked up, startled. He hadn't notes the two new people in the room. He widened his eyes when he saw Severus, and Severus could swear he could see hope go through the other mans eyes. 'I can't help you,' Severus thought sadly, 'Not yet.'

Black started to move towards the kneeling man. He just stood there for a couple of seconds, and Severus frowned slightly. 'What is he up to now?' Suddenly a foot came out and hit Frank hard on the cheek, throwing the brown haired men backwards. Severus took an alarming step forward and glares at Black. "What the hell are you doing?!" The other man looked back at Severus, with eyes that burned with hate and madness. Severus felt a chill go down his spine from the look. 'He has really lost it.' He shook his head slightly. Black sneered at him. "Let's get out of here." He leaned down, took his hand through Longbottoms hair and yanked it hard up. A small gasp came from the other man, and Severus had to hold himself back to not intervene. Black growled, "Get up!" and pulled him up with the grip on his hair. Longbottom howled slightly in pain, trying to butch from the other mans grip. That only made Black tightened his hold and kicked the other man in the skin.

Severus looked away and bit his lip. He didn't want or needed to look at what Black was going to do. Severus apparated back to the HQ. He sighed. 'What am I going to do?'

….

Black came back a couple of minutes later. With the prisoner a lot bloodier and beaten up then before.


	3. Laundry day

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I don't really have that much time writing in my weekdays. Having eight hours school a day and stuff. Not to mention one hour trip each way to school. Took me two hours today, because of traffic… **

**Anyway, still needs help with finding a better title. **

**Sorry for all grammar mistakes. **

**I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the delay.**

**Chapter two**

**Laundry day**

James Potter was doing laundry. He even had a little, cute, white apron on. It wasn't his, it belonged to Lily. It was ether this one or the pink one. He shuddered slightly from the thought. He wasn't wearing the apron voluntarily ether. Lily had bound and spelled it on him, so he couldn't take it off before he was done with his chores. James sighed. 'I have a houseelf for this… Why in Merlin`s beard do I have to do this!?' They did have a houseelf, her name was Giddy. A charming little fellow that adored James more than anything in the world. She wouldn't mind helping him. Heck! She`d do it gladly, and she`d already tried twice, until Lily had forbidden her anywhere near James for the day. He sighed. 'Why did I have to complain about the socks?' The reason Lily had given him laundry chores, was that she thought he was too spoiled and needed more responsibility. He should learn how it was to be a woman, and a houseelf! They weren't his personal slaves that made him dinner and washed his laundry. James sighed again. 'Why, Why on earth did I open my mouth this morning?' Earlier this morning he couldn't find two matching socks, and had joked about how useless woman were who couldn't even wash him enough socks. And here he was. Doing the exact thing he had been complaining about. He sighed again and folded a shirt. It only looked like a mess. Like everything else he had tried to fold. James looked painfully at the pile of clothes. "I'm pretty sure Merlin never folded his underwear in his life!" He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" A voice came from another room. James swallowed nervously. "Heard what?! I didn't say anything. I just muttered how… ehm… How fun it is to fold clothes…!" He went quiet, and could hear Lily laugh from the other room. "Sure you did." He poked his tongue at the door. "Slave driving woman," he muttered under his breath, and tried, not successfully, to fold a tie.

Suddenly James could hear the doorbell ring. 'Please Please be for me. So I don't need to fold any more!" He begged silently. He could hear Giddy open the door downstairs, but he couldn't hear what that was said. He strained his ears for the sound of Giddy coming up the stair to announce that someone wanted to talk to him. But none came. He sighed in defeat. 'Not for me then.' He continued to try to fold the tie, still unsuccessful.

James could her Lily`s voice come from downstairs, but he couldn't hear the words. He strained his ears to try to hear what she was saying. He frowned slightly, was that a woman crying? He went alarmed to the door, but hesitated at the doorknob. He really didn't want anyone he knew to see him wearing a white apron. That would be to embarrassing, and he would never manage to live it down! James backed away from the door, and turned around to the laundry again. 'If Lily needs me, she`ll have to go up and get me. And get this bloody thing off!' He continued to fold the clothes.

James could hear the voices move, meaning that they went into the living room. He frowned slightly. 'I wonder who they are.' After a minute or two he could hear someone come running up the stairs. James turned around fast enough to able to see the person when it came through the door. The figure coming out was one of the most beautiful women James had ever seen. She had red long curly hair and eyes so green and beautiful, like an emerald. They sparkled in joy every time she was happy. But now those eyes were framed with worry.

James went to his wife, and took his arms around her. "What`s wrong?" He asked her, with a worried expression. 'Please don't let anyone else be dead.' He felt a shiver go down his spine from the thought. These days many people lost their lives. James had already lost so many friends. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart, remembering that he had lost his best friend to the dark side. The pain was still as strong as ever.

Lily shook her. "No, not yet." She looked worried at him. "Its Frank, he has been taken." James widened his eyes. Then the one crying… Had to be Frank`s wife, Alice. He bit his lips. James let go of his wife. "Can you take off my apron?" He looked serious at her. Lily shot him a confused look, then remembering the apron she had made him wear. She nodded and took her arms around his waist, and took of the apron.

James took his wife`s hand and started to walk out of the door and descend down the stairs. "Is she alright?" He looked at his wife with a worried glance.

Lily noted in respond. "Yes, but she is a mess." She sighed. "I hardly think I'd do anything better if you were taken." She gave him a worried and thoughtful glance. Making James wonder what she was thinking about. He smiled softly at her. "Don't worry, no one can take me! I'm too awesome for that." He gave the red haired woman a wry smile. She only rolled her eyes in return. "Whatever you say, James." And smiled, but she continued looking worried at him.

They came down the stair and walked quickly to the living room. There were four people in the room, five if you count the houseelf. Giddy was pouring the heartbroken woman on the couch some tea. But quickly iiiped when she saw James and started to scurry out of the living room. Lily called after the houseelf and told her it was okay. Giddy went cautiously back, bowed slightly, and continued to pour tea. She kept looking over her shoulder at Lily, expecting her to change her mind.

Meanwhile James looked at his friends' grim looking faces. On the couch Mrs. Longbottom sat, also known as Alice. She was a rather beautiful woman with long blond hair. But today her hair was messy, telling him that she hadn't bothered to brush it this morning. Her face was red with tears and her eyes bloodshot. Even her clothes looked like a mess. Little Neville Longbottom sat on the floor, clinging to his mother's feet, sniffing now and then. The shirt he was wearing was inside out and the socks had two different colours. And he had only one shoe on. 'She must be a mess,' James thought sadly.

A man was sitting beside Alice, trying to calm her down. He looked up and stood when he saw James. His eyes were sad, knowing that there was a big possibility that Frank wouldn't get out of this alive. The man was a rather tall, and had wispy, sandcoloured hair. Across his face a deep scar lay, decorated with small cuts spread out over the face. Some new, some old. His clothes was battered and rather old looking. But he would never take money from James, no mattered how much he insisted that it was okay.

"Remus," James said with a grim face, "How much do we know?"

Remus sighed and looked sad down at the blond woman on the couch. He looked up at James again. "Frank disappeared four days ago, we didn't really think much about it. Sometimes he does disappear for a couple of days, following a lead. But you already knew that," he gave his friend a small smile. "Yesterday we got word that Frank had been ratted out and taken by the Death Eaters." He sighed sadly. "Our sources told us that Frank is under lock and key in a mansion in northern Wales. More than that we don't know." He shook his head. Alice gave a low whimper and hid her face in her hands. Seeing his mother like this, Neville started to cry with a piercing sound. Lily took piety on the boy, Alice was in no shape looking after her son right now. She picked him up and started to walk out the door. Telling him with a soothing voice that mummy was okay, and that they were going to find Harry, so he could play with him.

James took a hand through his hair and sighed. "What can we do?" Remus only looked sadly at his friend. "There isn't much we can do, the place is a death trap." James growled in reply. "We can't just abandon him!"

Remus flinched slightly from James` growling. Giddy jumped in surprise, and successfully managed to pour an entire pot of tea on the lap of a man sitting in a chair. Peter Pettigrew yelp in pain, got out of the chair, and started to dance around. Moving like James had never seen, or thought possible, his friend move before. Alice looked at the man with scared eyes, and then started to sob silently. Remus sighed and put up his wand and pointed it at his friend`s crotch. He mumbled a charm that quickly cooled Peter`s crotch, making him fall backwards into the chair with a thankful sigh.

Remus looked at James again. "I'm not saying that we are going to abandon him, James. We just have to be careful. Not do anything rash." He gave his friend a stern look. James was known for doing things to rashly. One of these days it would come back and bite him in the ass for sure. Peter nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Prongs. Don't do anything rash." He shook his head slightly. And continued staring at James with awe in his eyes, and something else. At times it did disturb James, how much the grown man looked up to him. It was fun when they went to Hogwars. Having someone following after him like a lost puppy, telling him that he was so cool and awesome. James sighed and took his hand through his hair. "We got to do something, guys. The longer he is there, the worse it`ll get." He bit his lips.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we have to go and talk to Dumbledore. He`ll know what to do. We were just heading there," he noted towards Peter. "We were just going to drop of Alice here, and then go to him. You can join if you want too." James nodded, thankfully. "Thanks, I'll just go and grab my coat first."

…

They were all standing in Dumbledore`s office. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody and a couple of others James recognized, but he couldn't really place their names. The office was located at mansion a couple of miles outside of London. The order used this place as a HQ right now, a nice old wizard had been so kind as to borrow it to them. They usually switched head quarters every couple of months or so, in fright that the death eaters would manage to locate them. Of course they knew that you-know-who had spies among them, but it couldn't harm moving around a bit. It lessened the chance of the death eaters deciding to storm an assault against them.

Dumbledore came through a door in the back, and looked at the assembled crowed. "I suppose you've all heard the news then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The Longbottoms were adored by many. They were kind and warm people, and many liked them. So it was depressing news for many that Frank Longbottom had been taken by the death eater. Furthermore, Frank had been discovering something important. Something that could be crucial for the war. No one had any clue what it could be. So it was an urgent importance that they could rescue Frank as soon as possible.

"I can do it," James Potter said, not bothering to jump around the bush. Frank was a good friend of him, and he had saved him from trouble before. Saving Frank now was the least he could do. He could almost hear Remus roll his eyes behind him. Peter let out a low whimper in distress.

"And how are you going to do that, Potter?" Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow at him. "They'll just take you as well." James only shook his head. "No I won't, I have means to get in and out of places undetected." He told him, thinking about the invisible cape. Remus shook his head and sighed. But not bothering to say anything. He knew his friend well. When the Potter decided something, no one could change his mind.

Albus Dumbeldore looked at him with a somber expression. "It's too dangerous, my boy. We can't take the chance of losing you too."

James banged his hand firmly down on the table. "I don't care! Frank saved my life once. I owe him this. I have to do this." He looked grimly and determined.

Alastor Moody rolled his good eye, while the other one drilled itself into the tousled haired man. "Don't be going to your death so easily, Potter." He grunted. "This is a trap, mark me words." He pointed a stern finger at them. Paranoid as always, Mad-eye was. Earlier morning he had blasted his toaster out of the window, believing that it had been reading his mind.

James only shook his head. He didn't care, he had already made up his mind. "It's not like I'm going in alone, right?" He looked at his two closest friends with a questionable look. Remus sighed, like if he couldn't believe James stupidity, and nodded. "Wouldn't miss the party, right?" He gave him a wry smile. Peter whimpered slightly and nodded silently. He looked down on his feet. James chuckled slightly and petted his friend on the back. "Don't worry, Peter. Remus and I will look after you."

Dumbledore looked at them, he nodded slightly. He already knew this was how things would go out, even before he went into the room. James protected his friends and would never let anyone hurt them- He sighed. "Alright, but be careful," He gave them a stern look, "No one is coming to save you if you get caught." But everyone knew the old man wasn't telling the truth. He would also protect everyone under his care.

…

The cave was dark. You could hear every step and whisper made. The cave was nature-made and rather big. The darkness only enlarged it. By the wall some torches had been put up. But they made hardly any light, like if the darkness was alive and keeping them at bay.

The walls had lots and lots of runes on it, and one could feel the dark magic in the air. Like an echo of something dark and powerful. The legends said that once upon a time a great demon once ruled these lands, and took this cave as its throne room. But now it had been hundreds of years since this great being had existed. The legend continued to tell that the greatest of all wizards, Merlin, had slain the demon living in this cave. And it was therefore Voldemort had found it fitting. The cave was the home of a demon and then slain by the mighty Merlin. Just like Voldemort; he would one day slay all the muggles in the world, freeing the wizards free from their evil powers.

In the end of the room a great throne lay. It had sculls and snakes engraved in it, like a warning to others. The snakes twined together, like a big mighty ouroboros.

On the throne a man sat. His hair was as black as the darkness. His eyes glowed red of madness and magic. On his feet a large snake coiled itself around the throne and the man sitting on it. Voldemort was wearing a black cape that fit his black clothes. It was all made up by the finest of silk.

On the ground a little away from the throne, a man lay kneeling on the ground. The entire man was hidden away by a dark hazel cape. The man quivered slightly, looking at the snake with big wary eyes. The snake, noticing the man's fright, hissed slightly, and stared back.

"What do you have for me, Wormtail?" The dark lord asked. Promptly stopping the other two's staring contest.

Wormtail looked up at the dark lord, and quickly evading his eyes, not daring to look the other man in the eyes.

"Y-yes m-mylord," Peter Pettigrew stammered. Voldemort flicked his tongue, but did not interrupt the other man.

"S-someone w-will try to rescue Frank L-longbottom in t-two days."

The dark lord scratched his cheek thoughtfully. 'This could work for my advantage. But how did they know how to find him?" He frowned slightly. Then he gritted his teeth. 'I have a spy in my ranks.' Voldemort immediately started to try to think about who this person could be. He already had some candidates.

Peter stared down at the floor and swallowed nervously. Not liking the silent one bit. 'Maybe the l-lord wants more information?' He eyed the snake nervously. Not wanting to be snake food, in case the lord was unhappy with him. Peter cleared his voice.

"J-James Potter will try to r-rescue him." He stammered, hoping that would make the lord less angry, making it a less possibility that he would end up like snake food. He didn't like the thought of ratting out his friends like this. But the dark lord would figure it out one way or another. And it would just serve Peter if he got on you-know-who's good side. Peter just wished that it wouldn't be James who would do it. He sighed. Of course it was James. It was always him.

The dark lord looked up, intrigued by this. He had for a long time wanted to posses him. The Potter's had been a thorn in his eye for a long time now. And now the chance came to get even with James Potter. Voldemort chuckled slightly in anticipation. All those things he could do to the younger man.

He just had to make sure Sirius Black didn't find out…


	4. A Black Stuffed Toy-dog

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. A month went a tad faster than expected. Well. At least it's the longest chapter I have made so far. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

_**A black stuffed toy-dog**_

Frank Longbottom had gotten himself into a bit of a pickle. Not just a little one, but a very very painful one.

The dark haired man was chained to a wall. His hands were bound in shackles. They throbbed painfully. Frank moved a little, trying to ease the pain from his stiff arms. He gasped slightly from the pain.

Frank Longbottom didn't look so good. His clothes were ripped to shreds and he was covered in dried blood. His brown hair was dirty from a mix blood and dust. He swallowed slightly, his mouth was so dry. He hadn't drunk or eaten anything for days. He bit his lips, and winced when he bit on one of the wounds he had on them.

Frank wasn't feeling that great ether. His entire body was filled with small cuts and burn marks. The greater wounds had been healed enough that he wouldn't die immediately. But that didn't mean they didn't hurt like a bitch.

He had no idea how long he had been imprisoned. 'I was such a fool!' He thought to himself. 'I should have been more careful...' He sighed heavily. Frank didn't know what to do, he only hoped his wife and son was alright. He hadn't said anything to the death eaters yet, no matter what they put him through, he wouldn't tell them anything! He owned his family and the order of the phoenix at least that much.

'But Snape's here. He'll tell Dumbledore, and then... And then he will send someone to save me.' Frank nodded to himself, he had to keep thinking like that. He couldn't give up, not ever. He had to get to Dumbledore, he had to tell him about…

Frank lost his train of thoughts when he could hear a familiar sound. He froze on the spot and stared at the door with a terrified expression. 'They are coming for me again,' was the only thought he had. They were coming, and that meant more pain, more suffering.

Frank bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. 'I won't tell them anything, I won't Alice, I promise.'

The door opened with a low screek-sound. One pair of feet could be heard walking slowly into the room. Like if whoever it was were uncertain.

Frank didn't bother open his eyes. He hang with his head, hoping that whoever it was would go away if he thought he was asleep. The footstep only came closer. Frank's pulse went up, like if it was a scared bunny.

"How's it hanging, Frank?"

Frank opened his eyes in shock and looked up at the man in front of him with a startled expression. He opened his mouth as well and widened his eyes.

The man standing in front of him had dark tousled hair. Like if someone just rubbed it with a balloon. His eyes were hazel and rather big for his face. Giving him a boyish look. But he still looked rather handsome. Not that Frank ever notes that. A pair of stylish roundish glasses, that were more expensive then it looked, framed his face. He was wearing a black outfit with an elegant black cape on his shoulders. It moved graciously down, and deflected the light. Giving the look that it was more then it seemed.

"Potter! What are you doing here?"

Frank couldn't help but to feel very very relived.

…

Thinks hadn't gone exactly has planned. There had been far more guards than they had expected. Not to mention a dozen or so traps.

'It's almost as if someone was expecting us,' Remus Lupin thought for himself. He and Peter were running down a hallway, trying to get away from some guards that had notes them.

'This isn't good at all.'

Remus came running around a corner, and came crashing straight into a wall. He cursed out loud. "Another dead end!"

Peter started whimpering behind him. "Remus, they are coming!"

The sand coloured haired man turned around and swore again. It wasn't often he cursed. But this was some of those moments where one really needed some swear words.

Thinks hadn't gone as planned. At all.

…

The plan had been simple enough. Infiltrate the mansion. Find Frank. Get out unnoticed. It was a simple and easy plan (Except of a couple of minor pranks. Like drawing mustaches on the paintings, and colouring a couple panties pink. All James' ideas). There were only going to be a couple of guards, or so their spies had said at least. And it was doable with the help of James' invisible cape, and Peter's animagus form. They could get in and out unnoticed. Or so they had thought.

It's hard to say exact when things had gone to hell. The first part of the plan had gone easy enough.

The manor they were breaking into, was of a renaissance architecture, build in the early eighteen century. It had a lovely long garden in front of the house. Making it easy to spot intruders, but also making it easy for intruders to spot the guards.

It wasn't the perfect place to keep prisoners, but it was inconspicuous, and few would ever think that the lovely old couple owning the house would ever keep anyone there imprisoned. But it wasn't like they had much choice in the matter, really. The house was owned by a muggle couple. And it was therefore it had taken the order a while to locate it. What had happened to the muggles on the other hand, could only be debated. They had either been tortured and killed, or put under the imperio-curse.

Breaking into the house had been fairly easy. Peter had simply transformed into a mouse, sneaked into the house, seen that the coast was clear and opened the back door. James and Remus had walked straight in unnoticed under the invisible cloak.

It was when they had gotten inside, things had gotten bad. They had almost gone straight into a trap, if it hadn't been for Remus' super werewolf nose (Which they had liked to call it back in Hogwarts). That nose had saved them countless of times before, and it didn't disappoint now.

They had continued through several pathways, trying to find Frank Longbottom. They had almost been caught thrice by guards. Somehow the entire house was crawling with them. They had also trigged a couple of traps (One trap had consisted completely by different potions, who fell on them. Creating different effects. Peter had gotten a swelling solution on his head. Making his head ten times bigger. Luckily Remus knew a counter-spell, and had quickly helped his friend before they all had gotten crushed under the rat animagus' enormous head), which had led to the guards discovering them.

The entire thing didn't make much sense. There wasn't supposed to be so many guards! Had someone figured out their plan? This worried the three friends (Minus one, but I bet you can guess who that is), that meant they had spies in their ranks.

The three friends had walked further into the mansion, trying to find their missing comrade, but without any luck.

Under one of the traps, a wall had come between them. Leaving James Potter on one side, and the two others on the other. They had decided to separate and look on their own when they couldn't find a way around. They all agreed to meet outside in an hour if they couldn't find Frank.

…

James Potter helped Frank move down the corridor. He was worried about the other man. He was bruised and bloody. Not to mention dirty and had black rings under his eyes. Frank could also barely stand. He was so weak and malnourished. James shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"The sooner we get you home, the better."

Frank only grunted in respond, to tired and exhausted to say anything else. He had enough trying to cling to James and not fall on his face… again.

James looked at him, and sighed. He hoped Remus and Peter were alright. He didn't know what he would do if they got caught. He could only hope that they were okay. He would have to deal with it later. First get Frank out. Then break Remus and Peter out. He could only do one thing at the time.

"Don't worry, Frank. We'll get you out in no time. And then you'll get to see Alice and Newal again."

Frank rolled his eyes slightly. "It's Neville, you idiot."

James grinned slightly, happy to get a respond from Frank. "Same shit. Who calls their son Neville anyway? It's a stupid name."

Frank glared in respond. "It's not a stupid name. It's a family name."

James only shrugged. "Sounds like a stupid excuse to me."

"Says the man who called he's son Harry JAMES Potter. That's just soooo original."

James shot him an annoyed look and grumbled rather sour. "Shut it, Longbottom. Or Ill drop yah. Good look finding your way out of the castle alone."

Frank rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet. Not particularly afraid of James leaving him behind. But there could be worse consequences. Once, in fifth grade, he had lost a bet. And had been forced to sneak into the girls' dorm, steal Alice's underwear… and wear them. It had been a rather awkward affair.

The two dark haired men continued down the corridor in silent. Praying that no one would find them and that the other two were alright. Suddenly James froze. He could hear voices and the sound of running feet. He bit his lip. They had the invisible cloak around them, but they couldn't take the chance that someone could run into them. James opened the first door to his right, a cupboard it seems, and threw himself and Frank inside. He closed the door quickly behind him. Praying that no one had seen the door open and close by itself.

James and Frank stayed quiet, barely daring to breathe at all. They could hear someone running outside. Finally the sound disappeared. And James exhaled in relief. He opened the door slightly and looked out. No one in sight. "Thank god," he muttered.

He closed the door again, and looked back at Frank. He looked rather white in the face. And James got a worried expression again. Frank was too exhausted, and James was worried he couldn't carry the man much longer. He bit his lip.

"Alright, Frank. Why don't you take a breather? I'll go and look for Remus and Peter. And possibly a way out. Just. Stay put, alright?"

Frank only nodded in respond. His eyes almost closing by themselves. James lowered him carefully down on the floor. It was the only thing he could think off. He couldn't carry a sick and tired man around, especially when he didn't know where they were. This was the only possibly solution.

James put the invisible cloak over him. Not daring to let him be taken again. Now Frank would only be notes if someone accidently walked on him. 'It'll work for now.' He nodded slightly at turned around, and opened the door. He looked back on the spot where he had left Frank.

"Don't get yourself in any trouble now, Frank. I'll be back in a bit." He turned around again and went outside. Closing the door after him.

Frank looked after him and nodded slightly. Not bothering to reply. He was too tired for that. His eyes closed by themselves. And before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

…

Frank Longbottom was woken abruptly by someone stepping on him. He could hear whoever it was grunt in surprise, and fall straight into a couple of brooms and buckets, from what he could hear.

The man under the invisible cloak opened his eyes and stared at the man who lay straight faced down on the floor. He opened his mouth to call James an idiot, but his words froze in his throat. The man lying on the floor was not James. He was more plumier, and he had much lighter and less hair.

"Peter. Are you alright?" A voice sounded behind them. "Be careful, alright? The guards can find us at any moment."

Frank looked quickly at the voice and widened his eyes.

"Remus!"

Frank sat up and threw the cloak from his upper body. Remus Lupin jumped in surprise and turned around, looking at Frank with big eyes. His yaws fell.

"Frank?"

That was surely a sight he hadn't thought seeing in a closet, no less.

"Bu-but how?"

Remus and Peter had been running away from the guards. He could hear Peter move around in the buckets and mops, trying to find a safe way to stand. They had barely gotten away from the guards earlier. They had managed to stun a couple of them with some spells. But the rest was still after them.

"James got me out. He stashed me in the closet to try to find you guys." Frank looked rather happy to see them. He had gotten his hopes up. Finally he'd get home to Alice. He felt his throat tighten of the thought of Alice and Neville. How he looked forward to see and hug them again.

"How long has James been gone?" He could hear a voice behind him ask. Frank looked at Peter, who had finally managed to stand upright. He looked rather worried.

Frank shook his head a little. "I don't know, I sort of fell asleep." He looked a little ashamed. He wished he knew how long the other man had been gone. That way they would know if he was safe or not.

Remus bit his lip in worry. "There are lots of guards out there." He really hoped James was alright.

He was about to turn around and open the door to look for their friend. But the noise of running feet froze him in his spot. He couldn't go looking for him. They would just pray that James would come back soon.

'By Merlin, James. You better be alright.'

…

There were a lot of guards walking around the corridors. Frankly, there were swarming with them.

James bit his lips. 'This isn't good.' He really hoped his friends hadn't been caught. There were just too many guards walking around. James sighed. He wished had kept the cloak. That way it would have been easier to walk around unnoticed. But he felt at the time that Frank had needed it the most. 'But if I got caught. Who would save me?' He didn't like to think about that. So he shook the thought out of his mind and continue to creep from shadow to shadow.

'It's no use,' he sighed. 'I'll just have to go back to the cupboard with Frank. I'll go out again when the coast is clear.' He only hoped Remus and Peter would keep out of trouble until then.

James hid behind an amour when a pack of guards were walking past him. Begging inside that none of them would turn their head around and notes him. One false step, and he would become deep in trouble. Frank wouldn't be able to get out alone. He'd be abandoning his friends.

Suddenly a warm hand wrapped itself around his mouth, and James jumped in surprise.

"Don't make a pip." He heard a voice hiss in his ear. James nodded slightly and felt himself be guided backwards.

'What is going on?' He wondered to himself. Had he been caught? He felt his heart quicken its pace. But if he had. Why wouldn't the attacker called the guards? James frowned. Whatever that was going on, he didn't like it.

Suddenly the hand was gone and whoever it was had released him. James blinked his eyes in surprise, and quickly turned around. His capturer had already turned around and started to walk into a small door in the wall. A secret door, James realized.

"This way," the man grunted and started to wink one of his arms over his head, still not turning around. He just continued to walk. James swallowed nervously, but decided to follow. There were no other places he could have gone.

He started to walk after him.

James was led further and further down. He was very curious about who this man was, but he didn't dare to ask. What is whoever it was would decide he was too much trouble and just leave him were the guards would find him? It could also be a trap, but James found that he didn't care right now.

He studied the man in front of him. His hair was black and lay down his shoulder. It fluttered slightly for each step taken. He was also wearing a black rope. James couldn't be hundred percent sure that it was a man. It could ether be a skinny man, or a muscular woman. He did rather hope for the first one. Muscular women always seemed to creep him a bit out. He had always liked his gels feminine and small. Not that he had eyes for anyone then Lily.

James sighed slightly, softly. He hoped that Lily wasn't worrying too much. Of course she had been reluctant to let him leave. But she knew he had too. She loved the Longbottoms, and had been friends with Alice since Hogwarts. She was just as eager to get Frank home. 'I hope I see you soon, flower,' he thought with a fond smile. 'And little Harry too."

Their journey came to an halt in front of the door. The man in front of him took out a key and started to unlock the door. James bit his lips and looked around, searching for guards. He then looked back at the person in front of him. He had a feeling he knew him somehow.

The door went up and the man continued into it. James followed.

He looked around the room. It was a rather big one. There lay a big bed in the middle. The duvet on the bed was black, and made by what looked like silk. James turned his eyes to one of the walls. The shelves were filled with books and different kinds of stuff. There lay a little unlocked Snitch on one of them. A golden old lamp and a red and black umbrella on another.

James' eyes focused on one of the shelves. On it laid a couple of old looking books and a black stuffed toy-dog. He felt his heart hammer. He knew that dog, he had bought it himself… bought it to a dear friend. Before he knew it he had walked to the shelf. He hesitated for a couple of seconds, before picking it up.

'Yes,' he thought to himself. 'It's the same one.' But what was it doing here? His heart was racing. Maybe in panic, maybe in shock. James didn't know, he couldn't tell.

He started to slowly turn towards the other person in the room, clutching the stuffed animal to his chest.

"Where did…" His words froze in his mouth, and he let go of the black dog in shock. It hit the floor with a soft 'thump', but none of the occupants in the room noticed.

A small smile appeared on the lips of the other man.

"Hello James. Long time, long see."

James looked at him with big eyes. He swallowed slightly, nervously.

"S-Sirius?"

...

**Because I'm evil, I end the chapter with a cliffhanger *insert evil laughter***


	5. The Wedding Crasher

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belongs to J.K Rowling**_

_**Sorry for all grammar mistakes. Not a native English speaker and I don't have a BETA **_

_**Been writing this part on and off. Wanting it to be perfect. I really wanted to write this scene from the start. But I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do it. I'm not one hundred percent sure that I like it. But I hope you guys like it at least. I just got one question, is Sirius being to obsessive over James? I just love it when Sirius is like that in other stories. But I don't know if I've overdone it. Please tell me if I have, then I'll make sure Sirius isn't that obsessive. **_

_**Sorry for the wait the wait, have been under the weather. At least this is the longest chapter till now. With over a thousand words longer then the last. So, enjoy. And please tell me if you like my story or not. Would make me very happy.**_

**Chapter 4**

_The wedding crasher_

Sirius Black felt his heart race. How could he have been so lucky? He hadn't seen this coming in a long shot. He had come back earlier than expected from a mission he had been out on. And had come back, ready to take a long nap. And then out of nowhere, he had seen no other then James Potter lurking in the shadows. He could almost yell in delight of this lucky catch.

At the moment he was walking down a hallway with James trailing behind him. Sirius really wanted to turn around and hug him, but didn't dare. He needed to get him somewhere safe first. He couldn't let the other Death Eaters see them and steal away his James. It's been so long since the last time they'd seen each other. He wondered if James had changed, Sirius had only had a quick glance at him when he snatched him. 'I'll see it soon," He thought to himself. 'Have patience.'

Sirius had waited a couple of years, and he could wait a little bit longer.

They continued walking down the hallway, and it made Sirius think about the past. They had done so much when they were kids. Had so much fun and laughter. He looked down at his left arm. He had a tattoo there. The tattoo of a snake curled over a skull. He remembered the day well when he had gotten it. So much pain it had been. Not only physically.

Sirius shook his head. Better not to think about it. But as the memory came, another blossomed and came forth. A day that had been so very important. The day that lead him to the Dark Lords open and waiting arms.

...

...

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there were heat in the air, promising that the afternoon would be warm. It was in mid-may, and the flowers had blossomed beautifully. You could smell it in the air. That sweet sweet smell of flowers. _

_There were a lot of people outside the church. They were talking among themselves, about what an lovely day it was, that the weather is good, and which guy had gone out with which stripper the day before. The last one came from a group of guys. They were all a bit hanged-over. The day before had been James Potter's stag night. And, as you just heard, there had been stripers. _

"_Hey, Lupin. I saw you hang with Candy last night, how did it go?" One of the guys said with a wolfish grin. Remus Lupin looked slightly green in the face. He could never really hold his liquid._

"_I don't want to talk about it." He shook his head, which made him slightly dizzy. The guys roared with laughter. As we just said earlier, Remus couldn't hold is liquid that well, and the night had ended with him puking on some poor stripper's lap. But he hadn't been the only one. Peter Pettigrew had been unconscious for the most part of the night, a mix of the alcohol, and passing out when one of the strippers' took off her shirt. Frank Longbottom had disappeared somewhere with a stripper called Desire. He swore nothing had happened, but they guys didn't really believe him. _

_They continued to talk and tease each other. They had all had great fun last night. Sirius himself had had two gorgeous strippers on his arms. They were practically begging him to shag them. But he hadn't really cared. He had only eyes for James that night. Jealousy flared in him every time one of the strippers touched him, and it made him want to hit someone, hard. It made it even harder to not take his eyes off him, considering the day that would come in the morning. The day that was now._

_Sirius tightened his jaw. It was James Potters and Lily Evans wedding day. They were standing outside a church for the moment. It was a rather beautiful church. But Sirius didn't bother looking at it. It only made him angry. How dared that bitch Evans steal James away from him? _

_Sirius saw Remus look at him, and gave him a small smile. He didn't really want to be here. But he was James' best friend, and had to give him his support. He huffed slightly. 'This is stupid.' _

_Suddenly the air was breeched by the sound of bells. And Sirius looked up. It was the church. It was time. He clenched his hands and started following after everyone else into the church. Like the stupid sheep they were. _

_The church hall was decorated with white and purple flowers. Purple symbolizes magic and mystery or something. Sirius didn't really care about colours. The only reason he knew that was that his mother always used to wear something purple. It also symbolized royalty, so of course that old hag like that colour._

_Sirius went to one of the benches and sat down. He looked around. He didn't know that many people here. The closest he recognized was Frank Longbottom, who was leaning at his fiancée's arm, slightly hanged over. _

_Sirius eyes went to the end of the Chapel. James stood there, slightly nervous in front of the pastor. He kept shovelling his hand through his hair. Making his hair very messy. He did look rather handsome in that tuxedo. Beside him Remus Lupin stood, the best man. James had originally asked Sirius, but he had refused. He did not want to stand beside James when he got married. He'd rather he just cut his heart out with a knife. _

_No, his plan wouldn't work if he stood to close to the altar. That would just ruin everything._

_All around him the benches got filled with talking and smiling people. Sirius huffed in annoyance. This was not a day to be smiling on. He tried not to glare hostile at the other people. _

_A ruffling sound came from the right, and before he knew it someone had sat down beside him. Sirius gave the person a grumpy look, before recognizing the man. _

"_Hey Sirius," Peter said cheerfully but also a bit sad. Sirius only grunted in reply. Not bothering to answer. He crossed his arms and looked away. Peter sighed beside him, but didn't say anything else. There was no point when Sirius was grumpy. Just ignore it until he gets in a better mood. _

_They sat in silence for a while. They could hear chatter from dozens of people who were talking excitingly among themselves. But Sirius didn't say a word. He had his arms crossed and stared up at James by the altar. Wishing it was him the messy haired man was waiting for. Sirius felt his throat tighten from the thought. How he could imagine it. Their wedding would be beautifully. It would be a proper wizard ceremony. Not this stupid Christianity ceremony-thingy. Sirius shook his head. He couldn't understand why James would want to get wed in a muggle church. But Lily had wanted too. Her parents were Christians, and had insisted on a Christian wedding._

_Sirius sneered. If James's parents had still been alive, than there had been a whole different thing. They had died the year before. Both being very old. Sirius remembered them with sadness and joy. They had been like parents to him. _

_Dorea Potter had been one stubborn woman, and would have insisted on a proper wizard wedding for her son. Something that was only proper for the heir of the Potter family. As it was now, many of James's relatives had refused to come. Mostly from the Black-family. Dorea Black had been Sirius's mother's aunt. Making James Sirius's third or fourth cousin or something. No, Sirius thought. He really did doubt that his family would have bother showing up even if they had had a wizard's wedding ceremony. Considering that James was marrying a mudblood. Sirius shook his head. James was making a mistake. Why couldn't he see that? _

_Suddenly music could be heard and everyone's head turned around, trying to get a look of the bride. Everyone besides Sirius that is. He kept his eyes locked on James. He could tell when Lily came in the door from the look of his face. A big happy grin appeared on James's face, and it made Sirius heart ache. Why couldn't he ever look at him like that? _

_All around him he could hear people compliment the bride, telling about how beautiful she was, and how lucky James was to marry her. Sirius tightened his jaw in anger. He didn't turn around, didn't want to stare at that mudblood's face. _

_All too soon Lily was at the altar, and Sirius let his eyes flicker towards her. Alright, he had to admit to himself that Lily did look beautiful in that dress. Her red hair looked like it was on fire by the contrast of the white gown. On her head a small crown with green emeralds stood, matching the emeralds on her necklace and earrings. They had the same radiant colour as her eyes. She did look very very beautiful. Sirius swallowed nervously. Not liking this one bit. He would have felt much better if Lily was an ugly hag. But, Sirius thought, James didn't deserve anything less. They looked rather good together up by the altar. Lily in white and James in Black. _

_Sirius let his eyes flicker towards the priest when he started talking, but his eyes soon rested once again at James's back. _

"_Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of James and Lily. Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other sincerely, who honour each other as individuals, and who wish to unite"… Blahblahblah... _

_Sirius zoomed it all out. Not wanting to listen. He wished he was the one up there by James's side, and not as the best mate. Remus had been begging him the night before to do it, it would mean so much to James if he did. But he couldn't, he didn't want to stand at James side when he married someone else. _

_Sirius tapped his finger on his knee while the priest continued to talk. He suppressed the urge to yawn loudly. _

"_If anyone knows of any reason why these two people should not be joined in holy marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_There was only silence for about two seconds, before someone stood up and said calm and loudly._

"_I object."_

_All eyes turned to Sirius. But he didn't notice them; he had only eyes for James, who was turning around with a shocked expression. Different expression ran over his face, before it settled in confusion. Lily looked ready to cry in frustration beside James. She looked even more confused, and Sirius felt himself smirk. _

_Suddenly Remus stood at his side and started dragging him out the nearest door. Sirius didn't struggle. The silence in the room had started to creep him a bit out. _

_The door slammed behind them, cutting off the murmur from the people in the other room. Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets and looked nervously at Remus. All ready to get the disappointed look the sand coloured man always gave them when James and Sirius had done something wrong. _

_Remus turned around and looked at Sirius with a thoughtful expression, not angry as Sirius had expected. _

"_What are you doing, Sirius?" _

_Sirius gave him a playful smile. "Well. Right now I'm talking to you, aren't I?" _

_Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't mean 'now' now, I meant 'now' as in… You know, never mind." He scratched his cheek and looked more serious at his friend. Sirius couldn't keep a smirk in. That always worked. _

"_Why are you ruining James's wedding?" Remus looked thoughtful again and frowned a little. As if trying to sort the puzzle for himself. _

_Sirius shook his head and looked down, not saying anything. They went quiet for a couple of seconds, before Sirius sighted loudly. _

"_He is making a mistake, Remus." Sirius looked at him with an intense expression. "He shouldn't be marrying that… Mudblood." A small sneer came on his lips. A rather malicious one, _

_Remus flinched slightly and bit his lip. He sighed. "Sirius, you can't just decide that. James is a big boy, he can decide who he wants to marry or not." _

_Sirius crossed his arms and looked at Remus with an angry expression. _

_Remus sighed and lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sirius, I know you are in love with him. But face it. It can never be you two. He is not," he waved a hand into the air, "gay." _

_Sirius growled angrily at him, regretting telling him about his crush on James in fifth grade. Remus had been a great supporting friend. But he could be so infuriating at times. He didn't understand the burning fire between him and James. He was certain James could feel it as well. But he was too scared to admit it to himself. _

"_I'm not gay, Remus! Its only James." Sirius eyes went softer and murmured silently: "Only James." _

_Remus looked at him with piety and opened his mouth to reply. He didn't get any further,( whatever he said it would be a mystery to Sirius, not that he really cared) because the door shot open and a angry looking James came through them. Before Sirius and Remus knew what was happening, James had yanked Sirius by the collar and was pushing him into the nearest wall._

"_What the fuck, Sirius!?" _

_Sirius felt his breath hitch. James's smell filled his senses. It was just so intoxicating. A mix of spices and vanilla. Which was one of the reasons vanilla ice cream was Sirius' favorite. James also smelled of perfume, something Lily had probably made him wear. Not that Sirius was complaining. The combine of the smells made the other man almost irresistible. _

_James looked at him with intense eyes, like if he could make Sirius crawl at his feet at his feet and yell out all of his inner, darkest secrets only by staring. _

"_I said. What the fuck are you doing, Sirius!?"_

_Sirius didn't answer- his gaze was looked on James' lips. They were just so close. Before he could think it through, he moved his head a couple of inches closer and brushed his lips softly against the other. He felt the heat rush from his lips the moment their lips met. Like a fire. He presses his lips harder against James's, wanting to get more of that burning feeling. _

_James stood frozen, in too much of a shock to react. After a couple of seconds he pushed himself off Sirius. He took his hand towards his lips and started to rub them forcefully. Sirius felt a sting in his chest. Not knowing if he should be insulted or not that James wanted the scent of Sirius off his lips so badly. _

_Sirius licked his lips slightly, could still taste the faint scent of James. Wishing that their kiss could have lasted longer. _

"_Merlin, that's gross Padfoot." James looked at him, not as angry anymore, Sirius noticed. He looked confused._

_Remus sighed behind them. James and Sirius snapped their heads towards him. Both of them had momentarily forgotten that he was there._

"_Look, James. This has all been a big misunderstanding. Sirius only wanted a laugh. Thinking it would be funny to object in the wedding." He gave the broom-to-be a small smile and shook his head. Showing how silly he thought Sirius was. Remus had always been a fast thinker._

_James looked relived and a smile appeared on his face. He hit Sirius in the back. _

"_Alright mate. I must admit you gave me a bit of scare there for a sec." He grinned slightly at his friend, forgiving him for stopping the wedding. He wasn't happy about it, but he could appreciate a prank between friends. Obviously thinking the kiss was a part of the prank somehow. _

"_Let's get back to the wedding." He turned around and started to walk towards the door._

_Sirius had been frozen. Not really knowing how to react to what Remus had said. But now, seeing James about to go inside again, he snapped. His arm shot out and grabbed the broom-to-be's arm _

"_That's not it!" He looked angrily at James, for not understanding. Remus waved his arms behind James. Trying to tell him not to do this. Sirius only ignored him. _

_James looked puzzled at his friend's face._

"_Then what is it, Sirius?" He sighed slightly. "Look, I have an wedding to attend to. Can't we do this later?"_

_Sirius tightened his grip on James's arm._

"_No," he looked at James with an intense expression. "I don't want you to marry her."_

_James fell quiet and got a blank expression in his face. Doing so that Sirius couldn't read what he was thinking. Remus let his hands fall and sighed silently, looking at Sirius with a sad expression. _

_The silent lasted for a couple of more seconds, before James said with a small, soft voice._

"_What are you saying?" _

_Sirius sighed and looked down, still clutching the other man's arm. He bit his lip. The fairy was out of the bag now. There was no turning back. Sirius looked up again at his friend._

"_I love you, alright?"_

_James widened his eyes and his mouth dropped open. Not wanting to believe what he just heard. He looked down at the hand clutching his arm. He drew his arm forcefully back. Leaving Sirius gripping the open space between them. He looked at James with a painful expression. He knew James would react like this. Of course he had. The wizard world did not look with kind eyes on people with the same sex being together. Sirius himself had been raised on the belief that it was wrong and disgusting. And so had James. But still. He had let himself hope that James would love him back. That it could be them who got married. And not James and that mudblood. How utterly foolish he had been._

_James suddenly took a step back, and Sirius wished he could read his thoughts. Hoping that he didn't hate him._

"_James…" He started, but the broom-to-be interrupted him._

"_Sirius don't. Just don't. Not now." He shook his head, looking a bit desperate. "I can't take this right now." He took a trembling hand through his hair. Like he always did when there was a situation that required strong emotions. Sirius took a step forward, holding his hand towards him, trying to calm him down. Remus only looked lost between them, not knowing what to do._

"_James, listen to me…" He started again. But once again he got interrupted._

"_No!" I don't want to fucking listen. You can't just drop this out on my fucking wedding day, Sirius!"_

_James looked angry. Finally settling with an emotion he knew well. Sirius let his hand dropped and looked at him with a lost expression. James hand shot out and pointed down the corridor._

"_Get out." _

_Sirius froze. And looked at James with big eyes. Not believing what he just heard. James would never tell him to get out. He wouldn't! Remus looked just as surprised. _

"_W-what?" _

"_You heard me," came the growling reply. "Get the fuck out. And don't you dare come back until you are done with this crap." _

_Sirius felt his heart chatter in his chest. Tears started to burn in his eyes, and he whimpered from the pain of it. James didn't want him. He hated him now. 'What have I done? What have I done?" Was all that raced through his mind. He had ruined it all. His friendship with James. He had been so careful for years. Ever since he admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend, his brother. He saw James turn around with hollow eyes. Like if it wasn't real anymore. James was going to go back inside and marry that mudblood. There was nothing he could do to stop it._

_Sirius clenched his fists hard. He felt his anger and jealousy flare up inside of him. He wouldn't give up, not ever. He had decided years ago that he would never love anyone the way he loved James. One day James would be his! He'd do anything to make that happen. Anything. He would make James happier then that mudblood Lily could ever do. James loved him, he knew he did, he was just too scared to admit it. So for now he would have to let James go. He could marry that hag. 'One day I will save you, Prongs. I promise.' _

_Remus laid a hand on his shoulder when the doors closed behind James. He looked at Sirius with a sad expression._

"_I'm sorry Sirius. That it didn't go the way you had hoped." _

_Sirius looked his gaze at Remus._

_How can you stand it? How can you stand watching him marry her, Remus?" Remus got a painful expression on his face. He let his hand fall and looked down._

"_I have too, Sirius," he looked up and smiled softly. "I love her enough to let her go. And so should you."_

_Remus had been in love with Lily for years. But he hadn't dared to do anything about it. He knew James loved her too. He wouldn't stand between them. When they were younger he and Sirius had fantasized that James would stop running after Lily and finally see how great Sirius was, and Lily would see Remus and fall in love with him. When the news came that James and Lily had become a couple, it had almost broken them both. The day they told them they were going to get married. Remus came over and cried in Sirius arms. _

_Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder, gave him a mysterious smile and said: "You'll have her yet, Moony." He then turned around and started walking down the corridor, just like James had told him to. He knew what he had to do now._

_Remus looked after him with a confused and thoughtful expression._

_..._

…

Not long after that he joined the army of the dark lord.

...

…

Sirius stopped outside a door. It was his bedroom, his safe place. None other then he had a key to this room. He fished it up from his pocket and unlocked the door. He went inside.

Sirius turned around towards James and saw him looking around the room. He smiles softly and closed the door behind them. He unlocked it without James noticing.

Sirius looked around the room. He did rather like it here. All his precious things were in here, reminding him why he stuck by the dark lord's sight. And now that James was finally here, all his dreams would come true. Just like he vowed all those years ago.

Sirius saw James walk towards one of the shelves. He cocked his head curious. He then noticed the toy dog and smiled softly to himself. How he had loved that dog. He had slept with it for weeks after he got it, because it smelled of James. He saw his ex-friend turn around with a question on his lips: "Where did…" James went quiet, and looked rather like if he was in shock. Sirius saw the dog fall from his hands, but didn't look at it. All he had eyes for was James. Beautiful James, handsome, funny, gorgeous James. And he hadn't changed a bit. Sirius felt his heart race, and gave him a small smile. He couldn't keep it in. The next word spoken made him dizzy in joy. How long he had waited to hear that voice say his name.

"S-Sirius?"

...

…

Peter looked at the two others and fidgeted nervously. He was in big trouble. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Remus and Frank escape. The dark lord would punish him for failure. But he didn't want to betray his friends' ether. He bit his lip. 'What am I going to do?'

Peter looked at Frank, he didn't look so good. Remus had healed most of the bad wounds. But he still looked tired and exhausted, with dark rings under his eyes. Peter sighed and took a hand through his hair. All the stress was gonna leave him bald. He had already lost much. He hoped James would be back soon. The longer he was gone the longer they had to wait. It could be that James and been captured by some guards. He didn't like the thought of that, but on the other hand, he wouldn't see Peter betraying them. That was the problem. Should he tell the guards and probably get his friends killed, or don't tell the guards, save his friends, and then get killed by Voldemort? He whimpered. Could he really scarify himself to save his friends?

Peter fantasized about that for a bit. Thinking how brave James would call him in his funeral. And how Lily and Remus would cry and say good things about him. And his old mother would be so so very proud of him. It made him smile, but it soon disappeared. He looked down with a disappointed look. He couldn't do it. He was too scared, he was too much of a coward. He knew the others would lay their life on the line to save him. But… He couldn't. He didn't want to die. There was so much he hadn't done yet.

He looked at Remus with a sad expression. Hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Moony. The skinny, scrawny boy who had become one of his best friends. He looked at Frank. A boy he had shared dorms with since first day at Hogwarts, who was just as clumsy at Peter. He gave them both a small smile. Remus noticed and smiled back. He patted Peter's shoulder.

"Don't worry Peter. James will be back soon."

Peter nodded slightly and looked down. He knew what he had to do.

He snuck his hand down his trousers and curled his hand around his wand. He then carefully took it up from the pocket without the two other men noticing. He pointed the tip of the wand behind him at the wall, keeping his body in front of the wand, so the other two wouldn't see. He mumbled a spell. He felt the tickle of magic on his hand, before it disappeared. He pocket the wand again and looked down to the floor.

On the other side of the wall, a mark had appeared. It covered the entire wall. It was of a blue flower, but not a good drawing, it was more like the lines formed a flower. And it was glowing, so it was obvious for everyone that it was there. Peter only hoped that James wouldn't find it first. Maybe he'd get out? He hoped so, for James's sake.

Now all they could do was wait. The guards would find them soon enough. Or maybe James would. But no matter what, they would be captured. Peter had to see for that to happen. He didn't want to die.


End file.
